Debaixo de chuva
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: O que hormônios podem fazer com a cabeça de um loiro... - Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley - spoiller 6


**N/A: Fic feita para o I Chall de Situação Constrangedora. Finalizada em 28/06/2007. Capa na minha página do PhotoBucket.**

Ele já estava há pelo menos meia hora na plataforma nove e meia, sentado em cima de seu malão. Sim, já tinha xingado todos os malditos ruivos e míopes daquele colégio. Mas internamente, não tinha mais o costume de fazer isso em voz alta, a não ser quando era extremamente necessário, afinal, não gostava de brigar com Hermione, ela sempre arrumava um jeito de ferrar com ele quando ele fazia isso.

Mas ela também estava atrasada. Se ele não tivesse vivido por quase dois anos na Sede da Ordem da Fênix se surpreenderia com isso, mas ele sabia que a garota era pontual, o problema eram os amigos. Má companhia, sim, era isso.

Draco riu sozinho de seus pensamentos.

Foi difícil, foi muito difícil se acostumar com a zona que costumava ser a Sede da Ordem, mas ele riu muito naqueles dois anos. Depois que perdeu o saudável costume de xingá-los, claro. Potter era um cara extremamente atrapalhado, mas era competente na sua missão de salvar o mundo, depois que ele aceitara o cargo, lógico. A Granger era a sangue ruim mais mágica que já vira, e ela realmente sabia o que fazer. O Weasley era uma toupeira, mas ele tinha que admitir que era um bom estrategista. O Gui era duro na queda, assim como o Carlinhos. Caras inteligentes, sem nível, mas inteligentes. Os gêmeos eram as duas amebas mais insuportáveis que ele já vira, mas se não fosse por muitas das invenções deles não ganhariam a guerra e ele e sua mãe provavelmente estariam mortos. Eles eram úteis. Ele só não entendia como os pais deles conseguiram sobreviver.

- Ei, Draco! – a voz de Potter chegou às suas costas, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- E aí, cicatriz? Sobreviveu a um mês sem me ter por perto?

- Cara, e não é que eu senti saudades? – disse, dando um abraço no loiro – Afinal, não tinha mais nenhum comensal por perto...

- Ora, dois meses de coma não foram suficientes pra se acostumar com a falta deles?

- Oi, Draco. Tudo bem? – Lupin o cumprimentou – Como está sua mãe?

- Bem. Ela não quis esperar.

- Tudo bem. Vão embarcar?

- Ei! Me espera! – um grito surgiu, meio longe.

Ah, ela...

Gina era a exceção da família. Ela não tinha um perfil próprio, mas conseguia ser uma síntese bem equilibrada de toda a prole ruiva, tendendo levemente para o lado dos gêmeos. O resto da Ordem era quase suportável perto dela.

Nesse exato momento ela entrava correndo na plataforma, arrastando o malão. Os cabelos vermelhos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Uma maquiagem leve, exceto pelo batom vermelho, no rosto, combinando com as unhas vermelhas, não muito longas, quadradinhas. O vestido branco de alcinha, meio rodado, colado ao corpo, curto, se fundindo perfeitamente à pele pálida com as tão características sardas. E... Tênis? Draco não pôde deixar de rir. Gina era a personificação da feminilidade aos dezoito anos.

Ela o abraçou e estalou um beijo no seu rosto.

- E aí, Doninha?

- Beleza, Sapinha?

Gina bagunçou os seus cabelos, que até então estavam calculadamente arrumados, e pulou pra dentro do trem.

Lupin levou as malas para o bagageiro com magia e eles embarcaram.

Draco, Hermione e Rony seguiram para os vagões de Monitores. Draco e Hermione haviam sido nomeados monitores chefes.

Enquanto Draco rodava no trem não pôde deixar de reparar que ele estava bem mais vazio. Dois anos de guerra, com a escola fechada, foi tempo o suficiente para matar um bom número de alunos. Neville, Luna, Crabe, Goyle, Nott, Chang, entre muitos outros.

Draco não tinha certeza se se sentiria bem voltando ao colégio. Esperava que sua casa estivesse mais integrada às outras com o fim da guerra, mas tinha medo da hostilidade com aqueles que ainda tinham idéias que se assemelhavam às do Lord. Ele havia visto que podia dividir o mundo mágico com gente como Hermione, mas achava que também podia dividir com quem achava que não era bem assim. Respeitar opiniões. Nunca fora muito bom nisso, e temia que a prática desse exercício não fosse das mais agradáveis...

- Draco! Você vem ficar com a gente?

- Vou, Gina, guarda um lugar pra mim...

Não, ainda não era o momento de rever Pansy, Zabini e outros.

Ela o observou pousar a xícara de café na grama sob a árvore sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho em seu colo, passando a língua pelos lábios em busca de uma gota fugidia. A pena corria rápido, ele parecia concentrado. Uma mecha do cabelo loiro impecavelmente arrumado escorregou em direção a sua testa, pendendo sobre a aresta fina e prata dos óculos de leitura. Ele levantou a mão delicada, mas de bonitos dedos longos, e recolocou a mecha em seu devido lugar, voltando a pegar a xícara. Mas ela foi mais rápida, tomando a xícara de seus dedos e o obrigando a erguer os olhos, fazendo a mecha cair novamente.

- Ah, oi.

- Se madame Pince vê café e terra perto dos preciosos livros dela, ela te come. – Gina disse, bebericando o café do loiro – Arg! Ta puro! E sem açúcar... Draco, como consegue beber isso?

- Anos de prática. O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Nada. E você?

- Estou estudando. – ele respondeu, carrancudo. Ela riu.

- Melhor ir pra dentro, vai chover.

- Chove nada...

Ela se sentou na grama se encostando no tronco ao lado dele.

- Hoje à noite a gente vai estar lá na sala Precisa. Faz tempo que você não fica com a gente, desde que começaram as aulas a gente mal conversa... A Ana também vai. Aparece por lá...

- Ta... - Ele respondeu concentrado – Vou ver, preciso terminar isso...

- O que é isso?

- DCAT.

- Por Merlin, Draco! Toma vergonha na cara! Você, ex Comensal da Morte e Membro da Ordem da Fênix penando pra fazer um trabalhinho de DCAT? Poupe-me! E vê se não falta!

- Gina! – Harry a chamava das portas do castelo – Vem logo, treino!

- Harry, sem treino! Vai chover...

- Você quer parar... – o loiro começou, mas a visão de um raio cortando o céu o fez interromper o que ia dizendo antes de dar um pedala na ruiva e começar a juntar o seu material. – Não vem? – perguntou quando levantou e viu que ela não o seguiu.

- Nem... Eu gosto... E faz séculos que eu não tomo banho de chuva, minha mãe não deixa...

O loiro foi pro castelo, mas não entrou, deixou seu material no saguão e voltou para as portas, seco, mas podendo ver a ruiva girando feliz embaixo da tempestade que caía.

Uma meia hora depois ela entrou, tremendo de frio, os cabelos pingando e o uniforme ensopado.

- Uh! Vou tomar um banho quente... A gente se vê de noite!

Ele chegou tarde à sala Precisa. Não ia lá desde... Bem... Desde o sexto ano. Ficou aliviado quando abriu a porta e não encontrou o amontoado de coisas que rodeavam o armário que estivera tanto tempo concertando.

No lugar disso a sala estava acarpetada. Havia uma mesa baixa no centro com frutas, aperitivos e algumas garrafas em cima, muitas almofadas em volta. Havia música bruxa alta e todos estavam ali, a nova geração da Ordem: Potter, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Ana Abbott, Justino, Macmillan, Miguel Córner, os Creevey e outros que Draco ignorava.

Potter ria sentado no chão, conversando com Ana. Draco sorriu, vendo que ele já estava bêbado. Rony e Hermione conversavam em um canto, ele deitado no colo dela. Gina dançava com um dos Creevey, e os outros estavam em situação bem semelhante.

Draco andou até a mesa, se servindo de uma dose de firewhisk e se refugiou discretamente em um canto. Quando o viu, Potter o chamou. Ele se juntou aos dois, conversando. Depois Potter se levantou e foi chamar Rony e Hermione para dançarem. Draco riu, Potter estava muito bêbado! Ele conversou mais um tempo com Ana e depois Justino se juntou a eles. Ele não se opôs quando os dois resolveram ir embora, se recostando em uma almofada e bebendo em silêncio. Gina e Dino se sentaram um de cada lado dele. Gina pegou seu copo.

- Você não sabe beber isso. – ela afirmou, entornando o que havia de bebida nele.

- E você sabe? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Ora, eu bebo isso desde que os gêmeos começaram a beber, e eles são três anos mais velhos que eu.

- Uh! Então vamos ver...

E ele encheu o próprio copo e o dela. Harry e Rony vieram e se sentaram perto deles. Harry estava quase dormindo sentado. Logo Hermione também se sentou. Dino se despediu deles e ficaram só os cinco na sala.

Harry não agüentava beber mais nada e Hermione estava controlando a ingestão de Rony, que já estava bêbado também. Gina e Draco viraram, nas duas horas seguintes, três garrafas de firewhisk, o que não é pouco.

Draco olhava para a menina divertido. Sim, ela sabia beber. Bebia e bebia muito. Ele se sentia levemente tonto, sendo que as cores do que havia em volta demoravam alguns segundos pra entrar em foco conforme ele girava a cabeça e era difícil se concentrar na conversa. Mas não ia dar o braço a torcer.

Ela encheu os copos dos dois de novo e ele deu um gole, pegando a garrafa vazia da sua mão. Ele inclinou o corpo para frente, tentando se levantar para colocar a garrafa na mesa, mas se desequilibrou e caiu deitado no chão.

- Ah, Merlin! – exclamou, tampando o rosto com as mãos e rindo.

- Ops! Acho que deixei um Malfoy bêbado! – Gina brincou.

Todos riram. Ele a puxou e os dois começaram uma lutinha desastrada, rolando no chão.

E então ele estava por cima dela e ela estava tão perto e tão corada e tão sorridente e seu cheiro era tão bom... E então eles estavam se beijando. Ele sentiu a mão dela correr para o meio dos seus cabelos enquanto a mão dele escorregou para a cintura dela e o beijo se aprofundou.

Ele cortou o beijo para respirar, a olhando, ainda mais corada e sorridente.

- Sabe, Draco, até que você não fica mal de batom. – Hermione tirou onda da cara dele.

Draco se voltou para olhar a menina, mas no meio do caminho algo bateu dolorosamente no seu rosto.

- Não toque na minha irmã!

Draco tentava entender por que levara um tapa na cara do Rony quando o som do tapa se repete e Rony cai sentado no chão, segurando o rosto.

- Não cuida da minha vida! – Gina gritou e saiu andando da sala batendo o pé.

Um minuto de silêncio se seguiu.

- Sabe, eu acho que você devia ir atrás dela... – sugeriu Hermione para Draco.

- Sério, eu iria, se eu fosse capaz de colocar um pé atrás do outro com a certeza de que eu não vou cair.

Harry se sentou cambaleante ao lado dele.

- Sério, eu sei o que é isso, cara... – disse com a voz molenga.

Draco sorriu e deixou a cabeça cair sobre os joelhos dobrados.

A chuva caía leve do céu, molhando vagarosamente os seus cabelos ruivos, soltos pelas suas costas. A luz fraca do fim de tarde chuvoso o fazia refulgir em vermelho e dourado. O vestido branco aderindo mais ao corpo perfeito a cada gota, cada gota que o céu mandava para beijar aquela pele branca, cada gota que deixava o tecido transparente, revelando seus seios de uma maneira estarrecedora, gota por gota. E ela girava. Os braços abertos sob a chuva. A saia se erguendo com o movimento, deixando parte das pernas a mostra.

Então ela parou e o olhou. Os olhos castanhos refulgindo dourados como o cabelo. A boca vermelha, muito vermelha, entreaberta, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

"Lá fora está chovendo

Mas assim mesmo eu vou correndo

Só pra ver

O meu amor

Ela vem toda de branco

Toda molhada, despenteada

Que maravilha, que coisa linda

É meu amor

Por entre bancários, automóveis, ruas e avenidas

Milhões de buzinas tocando em harmonia sem cessar

E ela vem chegando toda de branco

Meiga, pura, linda e muito tímida

Com a chuva molhando seu corpo lindo que eu vou abraçar

E a gente no meio da rua, andando no meio da chuva

A girar, que maravilha,

A girar, que maravilha."

Que maravilha – Jorge Ben Jor

Draco se aproximou. Estava se molhando. Quem se importa? Ele tocou seu rosto com delicadeza, afastando o cabelo vermelho pesado de água. Tocou os seus lábios com os dedos. Gina os beijou de leve e os mordeu com delicadeza. Draco fundiu os próprios lábios aos dela, sentindo novamente seu gosto, a língua dela correndo pela sua, as mãos dela deslizando pelas suas costas.

Draco desceu os lábios pelo seu rosto até seus cabelos, sentindo seu perfume, sugando a pele sensível do pescoço tão branco. As mãos dela caminhavam por baixo de sua camisa e pequenos suspiros caiam ao pé de sua orelha.

Quando as unhas dela rasparam de leve suas costas ele não conseguiu conter o gemido que subiu descontrolado pela sua garganta.

- Draco... – ela suspirou.

Ele desceu as mãos até suas coxas e a ergueu, passando suas pernas pelos lados do seu corpo, andando até uma árvore próxima, para apoiá-la melhor e poder desfrutar com total atenção os beijos que ela depositava em seu pescoço.

Ela tirou sua camisa, jogando no chão. Ele agora sentia as gotas da chuva correndo sua pele junto com as mãos dela. Ele a olhou e percebeu que seu vestido era fragilmente seguro nas alças por dois lacinhos. Ele voltou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo a boca até seu ombro, desfazendo o nó com os dentes enquanto suas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo em suas coxas, pedindo permissão para subir mais.

Ele a beijou novamente, sentindo seu vestido, agora totalmente livre dos lacinhos, correr pelo pouco espaço que havia entre eles. Draco parou de beijá-la para olhá-la e...

- Draco!

- Ai! Não grita, porra! – Draco segurou a cabeça, obviamente dolorida.

Blaise riu.

- Cara, onde você tava ontem?

Draco acordou de vez, chacoalhando a cabeça, olhou a volta. Estava vestido, inteiramente, jogado por cima das cobertas na cama, com as cortinas abertas.

- A questão, Blaise, não é onde eu estava ontem. Disto eu lembro. Mas sim de como eu vim parar aqui...

Draco pegou a caneca de café e levou aos lábios, recuando em seguida. Muito quente. Precisava de café. Sem açúcar. E em grande quantidade, ou sua cabeça era capaz de cair do pescoço e sair quicando pela mesa da sonserina.

Ele fora embebedado por uma menina. Uma vigaristazinha de quinta que o embebedara e se aproveitara dele e dos sonhos dele. E ele ainda havia levado um tapa do irmão, se estava bem lembrado.

Ele levantou a cabeça dolorosamente para observar a mesa da Grifinória. Sim, lá estava o irmão cretino sentado ao lado da Granger. Lá estava Potter com a cabeça caída em cima da mesa e uma xícara de café ao lado. Draco sorriu, olhando sua própria xícara e dando outro gole.

E, sim. Agora sim. Lá estava ela. Ainda não na mesa da Grifinória, mas caminhando pra lá.

Merlin, e tinha que caminhar assim? Sabe, se balançando, mas não de uma maneira vulgar, não de uma maneira diferente do que ela caminhou até hoje. Mas justo hoje Draco tinha que olhar para ela caminhando e ver a coisa mais bela que se move sobre a face da Terra?

Ela se sentou na mesa da Grifinória. Merlin, ela estava mal humorada. Extremamente mal humorada, ele diria.

Mas foda-se, ele não estava em estado de dizer nada no momento.

Ela se sentou desleixada. Não usava capa, não usava sutiã. Dava pra ver por baixo da camisa branca a marca do top tomara que caia. Os primeiros botões da camisa abertos permitiam que ele visse não somente a pele branca maculada pelas sardas, como uma imensa constelação, mas também o colo, espaço que começa no ombro e vai até a base do pescoço, aquela junção de ossos tão delicada nas mulheres, descendo, e a leve ondulação que leva em direção aos seios.

- Doces. Isso não é um bom sinal, querido. – a voz de Pansy fez-se presente ao seu lado.

- Quê? – ele perguntou confuso, e a viu acenar com a cabeça na mesma direção que ele olhava.

Gina tinha a sua frente os restos de uma gelatina com creme em uma tigela, alguns papéis de chocolate amassados, e agora um de pirulito. Sim, era uma quantidade razoável de doces.

- TPM ou fim de namoro. – diagnosticou Pansy – Três dias no mínimo até alguém conseguir se aproximar dela.

Mas quem disse que Draco estava prestando atenção? Não, porque Gina escolheu esse momento para levar o pirulito à boca. Ela colocou a pequena bolinha inteira na boca e a retirou em seguida, sentindo o gosto, passando a língua pelos lábios. Depois a mesma língua provocativa lambeu a bolinha, de leve, devagar. E voltou a saborear. A segurou entre os dentes, ainda fora da boca, enquanto a cabeça concordava com algo que Potter disse. Então, em uma atitude infantil, colocou todo o doce na boca, a fechando, fazendo o palitinho dançar de um lado para o outro entre os lábios vermelhos.

- Hummm... – gemeu Draco, e deixou a cabeça cair sobre a mesa, cruzando os braços sobre o colo.

- Draco! – Pansy riu – De todos os homens sensíveis, fracos e submissos, eu sempre pensei que você seria o menos suscetível. Mas acho que até os genes Malfoy são capazes de se adulterar na convivência com Grifinórios.

Draco se levantou e saiu do salão. Não precisava daquele tipo de tortura logo de manhã.

Ele se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória, olhando o trio dourado conversando. Rony levantou a cabeça e o lançou um olhar mortal. O mesmo tipo de olhar que costumavam trocar antes da guerra. Draco ignorou, como sempre.

- Oi.

- O que você quer? – Gina respondeu, ríspida. Os outros três olharam pra ela, surpresos.

- Eu? Nada... Só bom dia, sabe? – disse e virou as costas, saindo do salão.

Se a Gina estava realmente de TPM, então ele teria uma longa semana.

Gina estava de TPM, agora era oficial. Ela havia não só brigado com o irmão, mas também com Harry e tivera uma discussão feia com Hermione.

Draco riu. Durante o tempo em que ficou na Ordem presenciou duas vezes em que o ciclo menstrual de Hermione, Gina e Fleur Delacuor coincidiram. Ele sabia, é de tirar qualquer um do sério. Hermione e Fleur saíram no tapa sem nenhum motivo aparente. Fleur chorava o dia inteiro e Gina só não explodiu a casa por falta de munição apropriada, porque o resto ela fez.

Três dias. Três dias e Draco tentaria se aproximar de novo. Não sabia o que diabos tinha naquele firewhisk, mas era muito, muito estimulante. Ele queria conversar com Gina, saber se ela queria alguma coisa com ele. Mas se ela tinha enfeitiçado o irmão, amaldiçoado Potter e batido boca com Hermione no meio do corredor, ele que não ia tentar puxar conversa.

Naquela tarde ele estava na biblioteca estudando poções. Estava concentrado como há muito não ficava, pois a matéria era impossível, e Slughorn não ajudava.

Vai ver foi por isso que ergueu a cabeça com tanta velocidade quando sentiu alguém sentando atrás dele, no mesmo banco, muito, muito próximo, encaixando o corpo às suas costas de uma forma um tanto... Íntima. Ele se retesou e tentou se afastar.

- Ei, calma... Sou eu... – a voz de Gina soou muito próxima do seu ouvido e ele relaxou, reparando nos joelhos nus da garota, um de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Oi. O que está fazendo?

- Você está aqui há horas... Parece tão... Tenso. – disse, passando as mãos pelas costas do garoto, pressionando nos pontos certos, fazendo-a estalar.

- Ah... Isso é bom...

- Coisas úteis dos trouxas... Hermione que me ensinou...

- Ah-ham... – ele concordou, mexendo o pescoço.

- Considere como um pedido de desculpas... Acho que fui meio grossa com você hoje de manhã... – ela disse em tom divertido, mas ele não respondeu, pois nesse momento ela desceu os lábios, que estavam muito próximos de sua orelha, beijando e chupando sua nuca.

- Gina... Estamos na biblioteca...

- E? – perguntou, voltando a beijar seu pescoço e deslizando as mãos para a frente do corpo do loiro, adentrando sua camisa.

Draco abriu os olhos ao sentir o roçar de unhas no seu abdômen. Pegou as mãos delicadas da garota e as afastou do seu corpo, passando seu próprio braço para trás, envolvendo a cintura da ruiva, a içando para o seu colo.

- Ai, minha perna... Peraí...

- Desculpe... – ele riu, a olhando e puxando o seu rosto pra perto.

- Eu juro, rapaz, se você fizer isso vai pegar a pior detenção da sua vida!

Gina riu, olhando para a bibliotecária raivosa. Deu um selinho no loiro e desceu do seu colo sussurrando um "depois", se afastando com aquele andar, deixando pra trás um loiro potencialmente perturbado.

Maldição... Depois quando?

Gina não voltou a procurá-lo, não estava comendo no salão principal e não tinham aulas juntos, obviamente.

Ele nunca sentiu tanta falta de algo, costumava ter o que queria rápido e fácil. Não ia ficar esperando os caprichos de uma dondoquinha... E não ia implorar para tê-la.

Conhecia Gina Weasley. Sabia que ela não o teria provocado daquela forma na biblioteca se não quisesse algo, mas por que sumir assim logo em seguida? Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela?

Ah, a TPM, lógico...

Gina saiu do banheiro feminino naquele momento, com os olhos vermelhos, tendo, claramente, chorado muito.

O loiro sentiu o peito apertar. Não, ele não poderia ser o culpado por aquelas lágrimas... Ele não fez nada...

Será que era outro garoto? A voz de Gina, sendo abraçada por Hermione, veio confirmar seus medos.

- Ele gritou comigo, Mione! Ele nunca tinha gritado...

- Claro que tinha, Gina... Mas é que em geral você grita mais do que ele... Mas, veja bem, ele ficou assustado quando você começou a chorar... Ele está preocupado... Vá falar com ele...

- Não... Eu não quero... Não quero vê-lo nunca mais...

O meu Deus, o que aquilo significava?

Draco parou no meio do corredor e agradeceu pelas duas meninas não terem reparado nele. Ele pretendera sim falar com Gina, mas não com ela naquele estado... Deu meia volta e retornou para o salão principal.

Draco veio a descobrir, aliviado, que o motivo pelas lágrimas da ruiva era a última discussão com o irmão, supostamente pelo comportamento dela na biblioteca.

"Maldito", pensou Draco, o encarando da mesa da Sonserina, do outro lado do salão. E novamente ela não veio.

Draco deixou o salão principal cabisbaixo, perdido em seus últimos sonhos, quando sente uma mão roçando em seu braço.

- Ei, loiro... Esqueceu de mim, foi?

Draco encarou a ruiva ao seu lado. Aquilo era uma pergunta retórica ou ela realmente esperava que ele respondesse? Ora, ele tinha mais o que fazer com a boca nesse momento. Pegou a ruiva pela nuca e a puxou para um beijo.

- Não fui eu que sumi...

Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo, empurrando-o para um canto mais escuro do corredor onde estavam.

Draco abriu as pernas, escorregando um pouco o corpo contra a parede para ficar da mesma altura que a menina, que se encostou ao seu corpo, apoiando as mãos em seu peito. As dele estavam muito ocupadas, a segurando pela nuca, para que não interrompesse o beijo, e a puxando para mais perto pela cintura.

As mãos dela desceram com delicadeza, puxando a camisa dele pra fora da calça e procurando passagem por entre os botões. Ele se deliciou com o toque leve nas suas costas, sorrindo no meio do beijo, e se sentiu livre para tocá-la também.

Porém, quando suas mãos finalmente romperam a barreira da camisa da menina, atingindo a pele macia da barriga, Gina interrompeu o beijo e segurou suas mãos.

- Vamos com calma, está bem?

Draco a olhou interrogativo e em seguida se debruçou sou o seu corpo, beijando o seu pescoço.

- O que você não quer? - sussurrou de forma provocativa perto do ouvido dela, sentindo o arrepio que passou pelo corpo da ruiva.

- Eu... Eu...

- Eu não vou te machucar... – ele a abraçou com mais força, fazendo com que ela sentisse o seu estado.

Gina gemeu baixinho ao ter o corpo pressionado contra o dele e deixou o corpo mole em seus braços, começando também a beijar o pescoço do loiro.

Draco sorriu, curtindo a sensação, e desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo da ruiva, devagar. Gina voltou a beijá-lo e abraçá-lo. Draco pousou as mãos sobre sua bunda e ela se afastou.

- Draco, não!

Ele a encarou com um olhar pidão. Ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo leve.

- Entenda... Não é que eu não quero... Problemas de menina, ta bem? – ela disse com um sorriso maroto.

Oh... Depois da TPM vem... Oh...

Ele se admirou quando percebeu a implicação daquela frase. Ela lhe deu um selinho e saiu, deixando-o sozinho no corredor.

Ele arrumou suas roupas, colocou as mãos no bolso e seguiu para as masmorras pensativo.

Uma coisa era certa. Ele seria muito mais infeliz se fosse mulher. Já era difícil o suficiente suportar todas aquelas oscilações quando não se passavam com o seu próprio corpo.

- Draco, sem pressão, está bem?

- Gina, faz três semanas que estamos juntos... Você não pode ainda estar...

- Esquece!

- Gina, volta aqui...

- Me solta, Draco...

- O que foi? Por que você fica fazendo jogo duro? Eu não sou exatamente um estranho pra você...

- Não é isso, eu...

- Você é virgem, Gina? Eu disse que não vou te machucar...

- Não...

- Então qual é o problema?

- Você, Draco, você é o problema! Eu disse que não quero, então eu não quero!

- Então será que dá pra parar de se esfregar em mim em cada canto desse colégio? Ou você pensa que é só você que tem hormônios?

- Hormônios você tem aos montes, o que você não tem é tato, Draco!

E mais uma vez, Gina saiu correndo da sala batendo a porta.

Certo, então era isso...

Tato? Ora, o que ela queria?

Ele não ia ficar babando por ela como o Potter fez no sexto ano...

Bem, ele já estava babando por ela, mas admitir isso era outra coisa...

Ele não era do tipo romântico, mas, bem, também não eram só hormônios... Ele gostava da ruivinha... Aquele jeito explosivo, aquele estilo todo próprio, tipo vestido com tênis, camisa com top, banho de chuva... Ai...

Nenhum Malfoy aprovaria isso, essa deselegância sutil. Mas aos seus olhos isso a fazia única... E linda... E era inteligente também... E arisca... Ai...

Ta, ele entendeu...

Ela também estava a fim... Se fosse só uma ficada, ou ela já teria cedido, ou já teria deixado ele a ver navios de vez... Ela estava gostando, fazendo exigências, querendo mais...

Então o que faltava era ele mostrar que também queria mais que uma trepada?

Ta bem.

Sábado em Hogsmead.

Draco chegou no Três Vassouras sozinho. Se sentou numa mesa. Pediu um café e abriu o jornal, colocando os óculos para leitura e cruzando as pernas. Não se dignou a olhar pra ruiva sentada em um canto, conversando alegremente com as outras meninas da sala dela... E, bem, alguns meninos também. "Certo, isso não importa.", Draco tentou ignorar uma fisgada no peito.

O café já estava quase no fim e o jornal não parecia mais tão interessante. Estava ansioso. Se assustou com o burburinho que percorreu o salão quando duas corujas entraram no pub carregando um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas, se dirigindo para a mesa no canto.

Ele acompanhou as brincadeiras dos estudantes quando as corujas depositaram o buquê na frente da ruiva e saíram do recinto. Gina abriu o cartão e um pequeno sorriso foi se abrindo no seu rosto conforme ela lia.

Mas quando ergueu o rosto para encarar o loiro sentado a algumas mesas de distância estava séria. Já nos lábios dele brincava um sorriso contido.

Ela se levantou com toda a sua elegância marota e foi até a mesa dele. "Andando _idaquele jeito/i_", pôde constatar Draco, quando a garota arrumou a saia preta de pregas e deixou os braços caírem em cima da mesa, se sentando a sua frente.

- Sabia que você é um cafajeste? – perguntou em um sussurro.

Ele não conteve o meio sorriso que ainda brincava em seu rosto, fechou o jornal e tirou os óculos, os guardando no bolso da sua capa. Quando sua mão voltou à mesa trazia uma caixinha, que abriu com um leve movimento de dedos, revelando a fina aliança prata.

- Quer namorar comigo?

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, descrente, antes de se levantar de um impulso e se atirar ao pescoço do loiro, beijando-o até fazer sua cadeira virar, e não parando mesmo quando os dois já estavam no chão.

- Gina... Tem lugares melhores pra gente fazer isso...

- Ah, é? E o que você acha de a gente ir pra um quarto lá no Cabeça de Javali? – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar imediatamente.

Ambos se levantaram e ela gritou, antes de deixarem o pub, abraçados.

- Colin, pode levar as rosas pro castelo pra mim, sim? Acho que vou demorar um pouco pra voltar...

- Draco, esse não é o nosso quarto!

Gina avisou, quando foi atirada contra a porta a guisa de fechá-la.

- Foda-se! – ele voltou a beijá-la.

- O nosso é o meia nove!

Draco a olhou com cara de safado e ela riu.

- Não... Eu não quis dizer isso...

- Gina isso ta vazio... Ninguém vai entrar justo nesse quarto, ta bem?

E voltou a tomar a sua boca com sofreguidão, aprofundando o beijo. Sentiu sua capa cair no chão e sua camisa já estava sendo puxada para fora da calça. Ele interrompeu o beijo e se afastou o suficiente para tirá-la de uma vez, atirando ao chão. Gina correu as mãos pelo peito dele e voltaram a se beijar.

Ela desceu os lábios pelo seu pescoço, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho enquanto descia as mãos para o zíper da sua calça.

Draco abriu os olhos para perceber que a blusa branca dela era presa por... lacinhos! Ele chupou o ombro da garota e se colocou a desfazê-los com os dentes. Gina riu e sentiu sua blusa deslizar para a cintura, se acumulando na curva do quadril. Draco a olhou sorrindo e puxou a blusa, tirando-a por cima e a deixando no chão.

Suas mãos correram as costas nuas da ruiva, enquanto ele beijava seu colo. Ela aproveitou para se afastar da porta, trazendo o loiro junto. Ele abriu o zíper da sua saia e ela caiu aos seus pés, fazendo-os tropeçar e cair na cama.

Ambos riram, se olhando.

- Você é mais linda do que eu pensei... – ele suspirou.

Ela tirou a sandália com os pés e ele a imitou, tirando o sapato e as meias. Ele se debruçou sobre o corpo dela, beijando seus seios enquanto ela tentava remover sua calça já aberta, suas mãos deslizando pela base das suas costas.

Nisso os dois se sobressaltaram ao ouvir a porta se escancarar. Draco se sentou, escondendo o corpo praticamente nu de Gina com o seu próprio corpo, não em melhores condições. Ela também se sentou, o abraçando por trás, para ver o que aconteceu.

De pé, apoiados contra o batente da porta, Potter, descabelado, com a camisa aberta e os óculos tortos, abraçava um Weasley, em estado semelhante. Os dois se beijavam com entusiasmo, aparentemente sem notar que o quarto em que entraram já estava ocupado.

Weasley deslizou a boca para o pescoço de Potter, que gemeu e deixou a cabeça pender sobre o ombro do outro.

Potter abriu os olhos e encarou o chão, primeiramente curtindo a sensação, depois encarando com a testa franzida a camisa e a blusinha branca caída logo ao lado dos dois.

- Ron... – ele tentou falar, e Rony se endireitou.

- O que foi?

Harry apontou as roupas no chão. Os dois seguiram com o olhar o rastro de peças jogadas até chegarem na cama, de onde Draco e Gina os encaravam aturdidos e boquiabertos.

Os quatro se encararam em silêncio por longos segundos.

Draco balançou a cabeça, confuso e voltou a encarar os dois.

- Gina! – Rony gritou.

- Potter! – Draco gritou – O Weasley tudo bem, mas eu não esperava isso de você!

- Bem... – Potter começou, bagunçando os cabelos.

- Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui com esse... Esse...

- O mesmo que você está fazendo com meu ex, ora! Por Merlin! Rony, como você ousa me falar de moral, de comportamento! Por Deus! Eu pensava que você e a Mione...

- Mione está saindo com o Blaise! Não tem nada a ver...

- O Blaise! Por Merlin... Não! É uma aposta... Eu ouvi ele falar com os amigos... – Gina, aparentemente a primeira a se recuperar do susto, se virou novamente para o irmão, revoltada – Será que dá pra alguém jogar as minhas roupas aqui?

Potter se abaixou e recolheu as roupas, atirando-as para um loiro que ainda o encarava incrédulo.

Gina vestiu a saia e a camisa de Draco, saltando da cama e saindo rápido enquanto encaixava suas sandálias no pé.

- Gina, aonde você vai? – Draco a segurou pelo braço.

- Preciso avisar a Mione antes que ela faça besteira... Depois a gente conversa.

Ela lhe deu um selinho e desceu a escada correndo.

- Não, espera! – Draco gritou no corredor, voltando, fechando a calça e calçando os sapatos correndo, sem meias – Se ela voltar pra fase dos doces eu juro que vou fuder vocês com tanta força que vão gritar pro colégio todo ouvir... – ele resmungou em tom de ameaça para os dois meninos ainda corados e envergonhados no quarto, antes de sair gritando pelo pub, sem camisa – Gina! Gina, volta aqui!

**FIM**


End file.
